There has been proposed a traveling device enabling a user to travel standing up by shifting weight (see Patent Document 1, for example). This traveling device includes a frame with a center wheel freely rotatably provided at about the center thereof, a front wheel freely rotatably provided at the front thereof, and a rear wheel freely rotatably provided at the rear thereof. The center wheel is formed with larger diameter than the front and rear wheels. Also, right and left decks are provided at about the center of the frame, and right and left grips are provided at the front of the frame.
In use, a user travels by shifting weight back and forth with right and left feet on the right and left decks while gripping the right and left grips with right and left hands. That is, the user shifts the body weight to the front to change a state in which the center and rear wheels contact the ground surface (maintaining the front wheel in a floating state) to a state in which the front and center wheels contact the ground surface (maintaining the rear wheel in a floating state). Shifting the body weight in this manner generates a force in the forward direction to rotate the front and center wheels in the forward direction, moving the frame with the user in the forward direction.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-228904